an oddly romantic high school love
by Katiesworldoffic
Summary: Cophine AU - Delphine thinks her new move to the states to teach in a high school will set her free, then she crashes into PhD student and Teaching Assistant Cosima and everything she thought she knew about herself changes. Work in Progress!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note - ive never done the whole fan fiction upload thing, so bear with me as i get used to this :3 im not sure how long this will be but i hope you like it! ill keep updating it on here and on my tumblr which is .com if you want to follow me x i hope you all like this, ive been wanting this kind of AU for a while x_**

My hands shook as I peered out at the classroom, thirty young faces stared back at me blankly and I'd never felt so nervous in my life. Merde.

* * *

I thought that moving over from France to teach AP biology was the logical step, I'd already taken my PhD in immunology and finished my teacher training last semester, so when the job opportunity arose I eagerly accepted it and had departed to San fransisco within two months. So far everything was fine, I'd settled into my new flat and met some of the other staff at the school's teacher induction day, but Something still felt wrong, maybe it was the fact I'd moved away from my long term boyfriend without a second thought Or the fact I broke up with him over the phone after 3 weeks here because I had to go cold turkey to move on with my life. Whatever it was, guilt or sorrow, it left an empty hole inside my chest that needed filling soon, perhaps over a bottle of wine tonight.

* * *

So walking into my new classroom on the first day of term was the most terrifying moment of my life because I felt like this would be the make or break moment of my teaching career. I licked my lips and shakily inhaled then held my hand up to silence the class.  
"Bonjour clase, I am professor Cormier, and our first topic of the year is biochemistry…"

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of that first day, I felt so relieved that I let out a long sigh and leant the back of my head against the wall behind my desk. Somehow, despite my nerves, everything went well, the kids were great and seemed enthusiastic, I hardly had a single problem, but I just needed a glass of wine and my bathtub, so I quickly threw together my things and headed for the door.  
I'd barely made it Into the hall when I found myself on the floor, having crashed into somebody as I tried to get home in record time. I dazily looked up, not really focusing on the person in front of me, but acknowledging and accepting the hand that flew out to help me up.  
"Oh Jesus I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm new here and oh my god I'm so sorry" I heard a long babbling chain of words so fast I had to concentrate or not understand.  
"Oh My, only I would manage to hurt somebody on my first day here, I knew something would go wrong, it all seemed to be going fine until now, I'm so sorry are you okay? Here let me help you!" When I'd collected my belongings off the floor and straightened myself up I finally looked at my attacker, she was shorter than me, maybe 5"5, with intricate dreadlocks cascading down her back From what seemed to be a high ponytail. Her hands flew around her, with large gestures in time to her words of apology, it was captivating, she seemed so at ease with herself even in this flustered state, I smiled down at her and her warm brown eyes relaxed in response, she grinned back, flashing a gorgeous set of white teeth.  
"Urrr… Hi, I'm Cosima, I'm New here, a biology TA and I'm so sorry about that… Really!" She managed to stutter out in embarrassment. I held out my hand to her.  
"Delphine. I teach AP biology in that classroom" and pointed behind me at the door I'd barely Made it through. "Don't worry though, I'm new here too, I'm sure we can forget all about our… Ehhh… Encounter just now" I said grinning down at the blushing girl, wondering why she still felt too awkward to look at me. "Enchantee Cosima" I purred at her, lowering my head to catch her gaze.  
She studied me for a second like a true scientist and echoed me with a cheeky smile "Enchantee."

* * *

As I lowered myself into the bath, wine in hand, I found myself thinking about Cosima, wondering what she was doing, hoping she wasn't feeling too guilty. I let the hot water wash over my skin, removing my sins, like a baptism.

* * *

_"Aldous, I'm sorry, but I can't do this any longer." I meekly whispered. The look of shock on his face made my blood run cold as I winced in fear of how he'd react. "I've found a job in the US, I'm moving, and I can't do this anymore, not with you, what would your wife say if she found out?" I justified quickly. But there was no reaction, his face went blank, and I visibly shook._

_When His response came it was cold and calculated "oh Delphine, I understand, of course you should go, we can end this, I mean we are consensual adults, are we not?" An evil grin briefly flickered across his face. He had me stuck, without his internship I wouldn't have had the resources to achieve my first degree honors in immunology, I literally owed him my life. With nothing else to say to me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in, slamming his mouth into mine as I tried to pull away. I knew where this was going, this is where it always went, and tears pricked in my eyes as he pushed my head down below his belt._

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, my shoulder length blonde hair tumbled down around my face in soft curls and hazelnut eyes rimmed with black pierced back into mine. I couldn't look at my own face, so, disgusted with myself and my actions, I looked away. Adultery, what would my parents say? As Strict Catholics they'd never let me back in their house if they knew. I pulled my towel off and cast it to the floor, and got into bed.

I saw Cosima again in the morning as I walked to work, I called her name out and she span around in surprise. When her eyes fell on me she relaxed and waved, bracelets and rings creating a soft jingle as her arm moved. I grinned at her as I caught up to her on the pavement. "bonjour Cosima! How are you? How was the rest of your day yesterday?" I started.

"Hey Delphine! I'm fine, oh, I just spent it at the library catching up on my thesis"

"Oh! What are you studying?"

"I'm doing my PhD in evolutionary development" she said, with pride brimming from her voice.

"That's amazing! I study immunology, at least I did, back in Paris..." My voice trailed off as my mind wandered to Aldous, I shuddered and smiled at her. The look of confusion on her face was apparent but she thankfully didn't ask about it.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to work, basking In the sunlight.

A few hours later, as I sat at lunch with the other science teachers, I saw Cosima walk by, although no taller than the students, she stuck out like a sore thumb, her dreadlocks setting her apart from the others. I don't know why, but my eyes followed her around the room as If not looking at her would cause the world to end. I waved her over when her eyes met mine, and she trotted over content and enthusiastic. It was adorable. She nodded hello at the other staff and placed herself in the chair next to me, leaning over to whisper in my ear "thank you, I wasn't sure where to sit" I shuffled closer and Softly replied "don't worry, I know how it feels." Again the confusion flashed across her face, and again she shook off her desire to know more. This girl was truly amazing, and I felt myself being drawn into her more and more.

The rest of the week went by slowly, but I lived for my walks to and from work with Cosima. We lived a block away from one another, so took the same route, and the rare moments where there were no words, the silence never became awkward. On the Friday evening, she turned to me, threw one of her flailing hands in front of me to stop me in my tracks and took a deep breathe, I stared at her puzzled.

"Urrr Delphine, I was just wondering whether you wanted to go for dinner with me tonight? If you're not busy that is."

Relief washed through me, I don't know what I was expecting, but why would she be nervous about dinner?

"Oui Cosima, d'accord! What time?" I knew she liked it when I spoke French because it made her smile.

"I'll come pick you up at 7.30ish? Sorry in advance though" confused, I opened my mouth and shook my head at the apology. She chuckled "oh, I'm kind of always late, so I'm kind of always sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

I stalked into the flat with my heart pounding, "Why am I nervous? What do I have to be nervous about? It's only Cosima, it's not like it's a date, I mean, she's a woman! And I'm not gay... Am I? I mean, I love being around her, but that's normal in friends right? I don't know" I paced back and forward around my lounge, my mind racing over what she could have meant. "But she's not gay is she? She never said she was, it suppose the topic never arose..." I stopped in the middle of the room and let out a sigh, " but what would my parents say? Oh they'd hate me, they'd never be able to look at me."I caught my reflection in the mirror above my fireplace, who was this girl staring back at me? This was the girl who slept with married men to better her grades...but did I really want to be this girl any more? No, I didn't, I wanted to be happy. A look of determination crossed my face and I thought "eff it" and walked to my wardrobe.

2 hours later I was stood in the lobby of my apartment building, in a tight black cocktail dress and blue blazer, it was 7.45 and as she said she would be, she was late. My heart was racing, practically clawing its way out through my ribcage, and then there she was and she was everything, dressed in a burgundy dress and bright red coat, she shone like the sun. I couldn't stop a grin from breaking out across my face as her eyes met mine and she practically floated across the room to me.

"Bonjour," I breathed, "you look, how do you say? tres belle... Eh... Very beautiful" And her eyes sparkled with joy.

She looked away, her face going red, "yeah, ditto, obvs..." She finally offered, obviously bashful. Then suddenly the nervousness I'd come to expect dissipated, and she took control. Her hands and arms followed her words as she told me the plan, "well I thought we could try my favorite restaurant in the city, it's just over there" her arm flew back and pointed through the lobby windows, "and then I know an amazing club we can try out, if that's okay with you?" I simply nodded at her new found confidence and followed her like a puppy from the building.

We walked for maybe 10 minutes, chatting about nothing in particular, until I pulled a cigarette from my bag and lit it up, "want one?"

"Oh, no, only pot for me, like a true San Franciscan" she devilishly retorted, "have you ever...?"

"Never, my parents were strict, so I never risked it"

"Delphine, I'm getting you so baked one day," she groaned "oh, we're here!" She stopped and opened the door to a tiny Italian restaurant tucked in between two sets of apartments. It was darker inside than I expected, with all the light coming from candles, one on each table. Oh my god it's a date, I thought, and suddenly my nerves skyrocketed, my mouth ran dry and I momentarily couldn't move.

Cosima noticed my stillness and looked over worriedly, she lightly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Delphine? Are you okay?" At her touch I came alive again, with my nerves still threatening to bubble over, somehow I regained control of my limbs but then I stupidly looked down at her hand in mine and lost it. All I could hear were my parents voices in my head, calling me a sinner, a slut, a piece of scum, imagine their daughter, holding hands with another woman in public, the shame, the scandal. They'd be embarrassed, but Aldous, oh he'd love this, I saw his perverse smile and my head felt light, so pulled my hand away and practically ran back out into the street.

Cosima was by my side almost instantly, not touching me in fear of how I'd react, but my body yearned for her. How did she have this effect on me? I shook my head as I tried to remove these thoughts from my brain. Cosima just stood watching me, her eyes capturing it all, analyzing the situation, even though she was obviously hurt and confused, she said nothing, and just let me inhale and exhale until I'd calmed down.

"Delphine?" She finally whispered, "im so sorry, I must have misjudged the situation, you're not gay." I shook my head and watched her dark eyes as they filled with sadness behind her thick glasses, "I just thought... I suppose it doesn't matter..." Her voice trailed off, and like she'd been paused her arm stayed in the air, mid gesture. Somehow I'd found my hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek, my thumb stroking her face. I don't know how this tiny woman had carved a place so solid for herself in my life in so short a time, but she had, and no, I wasn't gay, but around her, I couldn't think of anything else but touching her skin.

"Cosima, Cherie, I need you to know, I've never considered bisexuality, you know, for myself, but as a scientist I know that sexuality is a spectrum and social biases codify attraction contrary to the biological facts" I groaned at myself internally, 'Delphine you sound like a text book.' Her arm was still raised, and with a grin I used my free hand to push it to her side, eliciting a laugh from the corner of her mouth. My eyes fixed on her lips and she licked them nervously, and in the middle of a busy street in San fransicso, she placed both hands delicately on my hips, the gentleness startling me. I pulled her up toward me, and our lips met. She was so soft, so different, so smooth, there was no stubble, there was no force, just sweet sweet ecstasy, she didn't try to rush anything, and I breathed out and put my weight on her, my hands leaving her face to trail down her spine and sit in the small of her back like they were meant to fit there. I pulled her closer, and opened my mouth to let her in. One of her hands had wrapped itself around my neck to pull me closer, the other had softly intertwined with my hair, keeping me in place. I felt my face heat up and the warmth spread to my whole body, I was buzzing from just kissing her, it felt completely foreign to me, and I released my hold on the smaller woman half in fear of the intensity, and half because I no longer wanted to be in a so crowded a space with her.

"Woah," she exhaled, shrinking down to her normal height from her tiptoes.

I couldn't speak, I just grabbed her hand desperately and pulled her back in the direction to my hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

I stalked into the flat with my heart pounding, "Why am I nervous? What do I have to be nervous about? It's only Cosima, it's not like it's a date, I mean, she's a woman! And I'm not gay… Am I? I mean, I love being around her, but that's normal in friends right? I don't know" I paced back and forward around my lounge, my mind racing over what she could have meant. "But she's not gay is she? She never said she was, it suppose the topic never arose…" I stopped in the middle of the room and let out a sigh, " but what would my parents say? Oh they'd hate me, they'd never be able to look at me."I caught my reflection in the mirror above my fireplace, who was this girl staring back at me? This was the girl who slept with married men to better her grades…but did I really want to be this girl any more? No, I didn't, I wanted to be happy. A look of determination crossed my face and I thought "eff it" and walked to my wardrobe.

* * *

2 hours later I was stood in the lobby of my apartment building, in a tight black cocktail dress and blue blazer, it was 7.45 and as she said she would be, she was late. My heart was racing, practically clawing its way out through my ribcage, and then there she was and she was everything, dressed in a burgundy dress and bright red coat, she shone like the sun. I couldn't stop a grin from breaking out across my face as her eyes met mine and she practically floated across the room to me.  
"Bonjour," I breathed, "you look, how do you say? tres belle… Eh… Very beautiful" And her eyes sparkled with joy.  
She looked away, her face going red, "yeah, ditto, obvs…" She finally offered, adorably bashful. Then suddenly the nervousness I'd come to expect dissipated, and she took control. Her hands and arms followed her words as she told me the plan, "well I thought we could try my favorite restaurant in the city, it's just over there" her arm flew back and pointed through the lobby windows, "and then I know an amazing club we can try out, if that's okay with you?" I simply nodded at her new found confidence and followed her like a puppy from the building.  
We walked for maybe 10 minutes, chatting about nothing in particular, until I pulled a cigarette from my bag and lit it up, "want one?"  
"Oh, no, only pot for me, like a true San Franciscan" she devilishly retorted, "have you ever…?"  
"Never, my parents were strict, so I never risked it"  
"Delphine, I'm getting you so baked one day," she groaned "oh, we're here!" She stopped and opened the door to a tiny Italian restaurant tucked in between two sets of apartments. It was darker inside than I expected, with all the light coming from candles, one on each table. Oh my god it's a date, I thought, and suddenly my nerves skyrocketed, my mouth ran dry and I momentarily couldn't move.  
Cosima noticed my stillness and looked over worriedly, she lightly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Delphine? Are you okay?" At her touch I came alive again, somehow with my nerves still threatening to bubble over, I regained control of my limbs but then I stupidly looked down at her hand in mine and lost it. All I could hear were my parents voices in my head, calling me a sinner, a slut, a piece of scum, imagine their daughter, holding hands with another woman in public, the shame, the scandal. They'd be embarrassed, but Aldous, oh he'd love this, I saw his perverse smile and my head felt light, so pulled my hand away and practically ran back out into the street.

Cosima was by my side almost instantly, not touching me in fear of how I'd react, but my body yearned for her. How did she have this effect on me? I shook my head as I tried to remove these thoughts from my brain. Cosima just stood watching me, her eyes capturing it all, analyzing the situation, even though she was obviously hurt and confused, she said nothing, and just let me inhale and exhale until I'd calmed down.  
"Delphine?" She finally whispered, "im so sorry, I must have misjudged the situation, you're not gay." I shook my head and watched her dark eyes as they filled with sadness behind her thick glasses, "I just thought… I suppose it doesn't matter…" Her voice trailed off, and like she'd been paused her arm stayed in the air, mid gesture. Somehow I'd found my hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek, my thumb stroking her face. I don't know how this tiny woman had carved a place so solid for herself in my life in so short a time, but she had, and no, I wasn't gay, but around her, I couldn't think of anything else but touching her skin.  
"Cosima, Cherie, I need you to know, I've never considered bisexuality, you know, for myself, but as a scientist I know that sexuality is a spectrum and social biases codify attraction contrary to the biological facts" I groaned at myself internally, 'Delphine you sound like a text book.' Her arm was still raised, and with a grin I used my free hand to push it to her side, eliciting a laugh from the corner of her mouth.  
"Delphine, that was… Oddly romantic" she stared at me wide eyed, "and totally encouraging" My eyes fixed on her lips and she licked them nervously, and in the middle of a busy street in San fransicso, she placed both hands delicately on my hips, the gentleness startling me. I pulled her up toward me, and our lips met. She was so soft, so different, so smooth, there was no stubble, there was no force, just sweet sweet ecstasy, she didn't try to rush anything, and I breathed out and put my weight on her, my hands leaving her face to trail down her spine and sit in the small of her back like they were meant to fit there. I pulled her closer, and opened my mouth to let her in. One of her hands had wrapped itself around my neck to pull me closer, the other had softly intertwined with my hair, keeping me in place. I felt my face heat up and the warmth spread to my whole body, I was buzzing from just kissing her, it felt completely foreign to me, and I released my hold on the smaller woman half in fear of the intensity, and half because I no longer wanted to be in a so crowded a space with her.  
"Woah," she exhaled, shrinking down to her normal height from her tiptoes.  
I couldn't speak, I just grabbed her hand desperately and pulled her back in the direction to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

After careful deliberation she took a tentative step towards me, her face an expressionless mask. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, feeling light headed enough to faint, and found the strength in me to pull her up into my arms. When our lips came together a new passion was unleashed between us and a frantic desperation to touch everywhere we could overcame us both. In our wild flurry of hands and lips I moved her over to the desk and lifted her onto it, holding her in place with my left hand, whilst my right hurriedly cleared my work and my bag onto the floor with a rustle and a thump. I pushed against her to force her onto her back and climbed onto the table with her, never losing contact with her mouth. Her tongue glided with mine as we kissed deeper and deeper, my mind emptied and this instinctual force came over me, an innate desire to be fulfilled as only a lover can, Aldous and my past were barely a speck of dust on the shelf of my mind. Her hands came up and intertwined with my hair then ran down along my back to pull me closer to her, as If she wanted to merge together.

"Merde." I breathed out, but my voice hitched in my throat causing me to gasp then cough uncontrollably and a look of happy confusion flickered across her face. A chuckle from the core of her being rose up within her and soon she was laughing, full bodied laughs that shook the table beneath us, my face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh Delphine... I'm so sorry... it's just I've never... been with a woman who chokes... when I touch her!" She managed to get out between laughs. I sat up and scowled at her, then grinned and swatted her.

"You are such a brat!" I cursed, lowering my voice into a drawl to bring her attention back to me. Her eyes caught mine and glazed over with that unnamable thing.

"I'm your brat though." I smiled at her sincerity, she was exactly what I needed after...

"Come on má Cherie, let's get to bed, it's getting late." I said, checking the time and winking at her. I removed myself from her and pulled her up, placing a delicate kiss on her lips when she was near. Holding her hand I noticed how tiny she really was, as a tall woman myself I'd always had trouble finding men larger than me, but her hand fit in mine like this was where it belonged, and it made me wonder if this was why my relationships with men always failed. Was it her I was destined to hold? I climbed into her king size bed and patted the empty space next to me.

"Cosima, get in." She pulled the covers open and crawled in next to me, her face close to mine, softly placing a kiss on my mouth she exhaled slowly.

"Can we not just cuddle? I don't want to rush things with you, I think you might be special" she whispered at me, her eyes large and vulnerable beneath her glasses. I smiled at her removed her glasses and brought her into my arms, lazily stroking her dreadlocks. She murmured and curled herself around me, shut her eyes then nuzzled her gorgeous face into my neck. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, she thinks I'm special, I thought, oh god I might fall in love with this girl. I drifted off to sleep letting myself dream of the beautiful naked woman in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun pierced through the window and landed on my face, the intense light waking me up. My eyes needed time to adjust to the white brightness and after blinking a few times I looked over at Cosima, she was sprawled out across me, her arm over my stomach, strong defined muscles pinning me to the bed, not that id have moved. I could just see an adorable freckle on her shoulder blade, so I tentatively lifted my hand and glided it over the small shuddered and stretched, yawning with her mouth wide open. She reached over me to her bedside table and found her glasses after a fumble, tiredly placing them back on her face. She grinned at me, flashing her perfect teeth and nuzzled back into my neck.

"so…" she tried. " how are you feeling?" terrified, amazing, scared, frightened, warm, fuzzy, happy, nervous, exhilarated. What was I doing? This was so out of my comfort zone it petrified me.

"I'm okay, tired, how about you ma Cherie?" she just groaned into my collarbone, causing me to shiver. "okay," I chuckled, "well what do you want to do today? I've only lived here a few months so we could do something… comme un tourist?" I garbled out in a large chain of words. She raised her finger to my lips to silence me, and replied with an obviously calculated phrase, staring intently into my eyes.

"What do I want to do today? Do you even have to ask? I want to do you."

Her words sent me into a frenzy, and I flipped her off of my side and onto her back, straddling her whilst my mouth attacked hers. This is lust, this is how it feels to actually lust after somebody. A warm feeling spread throughout my body, and I slowly moved down hers, kissing every inch of her I could. When my mouth scraped down her lower stomach she flinched, and I teasingly moved back up and ran my teeth along the same spot, causing her to violently shudder and moan. She flushed red and clamped her hand over her mouth in a fit of giggles.

"I wasn't expecting THAT Delphine." I smiled against her skin, oddly proud of myself and continued my descent. When I eventually reached her… down there. Delphine why are you so unable to even think vagina? I stopped and stared at her, unsure of my next move. She looked down at me lovingly, a smile erupting from both her mouth and brown eyes.

"Cosima…" I stuttered, "Pardon but I don't… know… how…"

"It's okay, don't worry, here, let me show you…" she sat up and reached for my face, pulling me towards her lips. We met for a brief kiss, as soft and tender and she manouvered me onto my back. I couldn't look at her as I felt her move down my body, but everywhere she touched caused fireworks to erupt on my skin, it felt so good that it physically hurt, aching like a knot had settled in the pit of my stomach that only she could untie. And she did.

With each motion and caress she brought me higher and higher, winding me tighter and tighter so that by the time her head was between my thighs, I expected to explode.

"Cosima, Viens m'enculer, fuck me, I can't take this"

And she listened to me, sending me into the most intense orgasm of my life with just her tongue. "Mon deui" I managed to cry out before my body spasmed with pleasure. My back arched and I shook. But she didn't pull away, instead she simply slowed, allowing me to come down, partially, she held me on the edge again, and added a finger. I inhaled sharply with the blissful spark that caused my toes and fingers to grope for a hold on the bed sheets. She moved in and out, in a steady motion, tearing down my walls, making me hers, showing me how this was meant to feel, although she didn't know it. When the second and third waves of pleasure hit I curled my legs up in response. I was too sensitive and she had to move, I held my hands over my eyes and stretched.

When I opened my eyes she was gone, I looked around disorientated and croaked out for her. She popped her head around the door holding a glass of water, which she gave to me.

She sat on the armchair by the bed, cocked her head to the right and looked at me. "How are you feeling?" I simply smiled, unable to make a sentence, and she grinned back. "Okay, well, I'm going to get dressed and we're going out, so get up." She pushed my shoulder, stood and crossed to the armchair, picking up her clothes. I couldn't move, and just lay there staring at her. She moved around the apartment with a grace that was all her own, all movement, she never stopped, and I felt tears prick in my eyes. _How has she done this to me in so short a time?_ I must have sniffed loudly because she was watching me again, and crossed over to the bed, laying on it next to me in just her underwear, she grabbed my hand and stroked it with her thumb, bringing it up to her mouth for a kiss. "Hey," she whispered " are you sure you're okay?"

"I cry after sex with boys too." _Little did she know. _She rolled her eyes and moved close to me.

"Poor you."

"But you know what?" she shook her head. "I am NEVER this … hungry." I purred and she squeezed my hand in adknowledge ment.

"Let's go for breakfast?" I nodded. "but urrrm, Delphine?" I looked at her confused. "I kind of don't have any clothes here…"

"oh, merde, right, yes, here" I crossed to the closet and pulled out some of my old things that had gotten too small for me. A black skirt, a patterned crop top and a grey jumper, and threw them at her, pointing her in the direction of the bathroom. "I have eyeliner in there too Cosima" I winked at her.

When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and I inhaled._ Shes so beautiful._ I felt so proud to know that she wanted me, even if it was only physical._ Was it only physical? Delphine you have no idea how she feels._ She looked at me and I blushed, knowing I must look like a ridiculous lanky blonde moose next to her. "You look lovely" she smiled appreciatively at my outfit, jeans and a white tank top.

I swatted her, "don't say that, it makes me feel… how do you say? Self-concious! Now come on, I want to eat!"

I locked the door and we walked down the hallway, but because I felt her near me, my feelings were overwhelming, and I tried to move as close to her as possible without drawing attention to my neediness. She started to walk slower, so I unconsciously adjusted my pace accordingly. She left one of her hands, the closest to me, swinging by her side whilst the other one flared around whilst she spoke.

"I was thinking we could go to the san fran bay later? I mean after breakfast of course, because we didn't actually have dinner and I can feel my stomach growling." She said, she looked down to where our hands nearly touched, the proximity giving me goose bumps and then looked at me. I pretended not to notice, but my redness must have given me away. "Delphine..." she began, "can I…" but instead of finishing the question she took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers. I squeezed her hand to tell her it was okay and we left the building hand in hand in the direction of the bay.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder if we'll actually make it to dinner tonight," I laughed as we sat down in a small café after spending the day together.

"Well I'd like to have a proper date before work on Monday, I did ask you out remember?"

"Oui," I started, and saw her eyes brighten when the french fell out of my mouth, "but Cosima I didn't know it was a date when you asked." I winked, "so ask again."

Her eyes went dark and her foot came up and rubbed itself against my calf, sending shivers up my spine, she lowered her voice seductively.

"Delphine Cormier, would you _please_," she stressed the word into a moan, "come out with me for dinner tonight?" grinning cheekily she added, "Or I'll have to eat you for dinner." She cocked her head to the side as if to ask '_Better?' _I smiled at how dorky she was and fashioned my own reply.

"j'aimerais sortir avec vous, oui Cosima, I'd love to." And she pulled out the most amazing smile I'd ever seen, a smile that made my heart stutter and my breath hitch in my throat. She stood up suddenly and silently walked up to the counter, I watched her hips sway as she walked and realised that no part of me cared whether or not she was a woman because she was the most perfect vision I'd ever seen. She was smart, she was caring and she was stunning, I couldn't help but think that my parents might approve if I got her close enough to them. I watched her talking to the bar staff, her whole body moving and engaging in her words, it was incredible, she was like life and soul and people and energy all wrapped into this warm body, she turned her head and looked me dead in the eye, and just from her gaze I felt myself flush.

When she ambled back over to me she made sure I was watching, accentuating the sway of her hips so even the barista she was talking to noticed. When she was close enough she lifted my hand and gently tugged, lifting me from my seat and making me follow her out the door.

When we were outside my apartment block again she stopped me and questioned. "Well I'm going to go and get dressed, would you like to come round mine or should I pick you up?"

"Give me your address and I'll come to yours? 7 o clock?" I offered and after she handed me a sheet of paper with her apartment number and postcode on it then she giggled and bid me "adieu." Causing my heart to swell with pride at her attempts in my language.

I ran through the lobby waving at the guard and into the elevator pressing for my floor, alone in the small space I let out a laugh that filled the box and sank against the back wall with a smile stretched so wide across my face that my cheeks hurt. I slammed the door to my apartment shut and locked it swiftly, collapsing in a heap inside my flat like a teenage girl, giddy from the intense emotions I was feeling, and just stayed there for a while, excitedly shaking my body awake. I had 2 hours to sort myself out and dived into the shower.

* * *

When I finally decided I looked good enough I rummaged through my wardrobe to find the biggest handbag I owned and filled it with a change of clothes and my toothbrush. _I hope she doesn't think im being presumptuous._ I thought as I lifted the now heavy object and tried it out in the mirror. I looked good, a bit lopsided from the hippo I was carrying, but good, so I checked the time, 6.45, perfect, I padded my outfit down and glided out of the apartment grinning like a fool.

I pressed the buzzer for her apartment and she let me in, standing back so I could see into her space. It was dark, but a warmth radiated from every surface, it was all wood and leather and wallpaper and carpet, and smelt like she did, this savory aroma I couldn't get out of my head. I ogled her large bed that framed the centre of her bedroom, an open plan, everything was connected, bar the bathroom which I spotted in the corner of my eye and logged its location for further use. I smiled at her nervous expression and lowered my head to kiss her.

"it's a bit of a mess I know, I'm sorry" she apologised, running her fingers along her dreadlocks.

"Cosima, you're not even dressed properly, so don't worry!" I grinned and walked over to her desk, placing my bag atop her work. She spied the size of my bag and winked at me.

"oh, do you plan on staying somewhere tonight?" I flushed with embarrassment and ducked my head out of her gaze.

"I'm sorry, you're right it was presumptuous, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no, no, Delphine don't worry, I was joking, I'd love for you to stay, unpack your stuff whilst I get my dress on, the bathrooms over there, get your toothbrush out so theres no drunken mess when we get in." I could hear the happiness in her voice and nodded, pulling out my stuff and folding them up on the drawers next to her bed. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she pulled her dress over the tight fitting under dress she greeted me in, taking in the slope of her back and butt. Whats that thing americans say? Damn.

She sidled back over to me when she was dressed, coyly taking my hand and spinning me round, causing me to lose my balance and stumble into her arms… I mentally chided myself, _graceful Delphine, tres elegante._ She laughed at my clumsiness and kissed me softly, giggling into my mouth.

"okay," she sighed as she pulled away, "I guess we'd better go out."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" I questioned her, feigning insult.

"Delphine, I already have you in my bedroom, I think I'm about 4 hours ahead of schedule." She teased cheekily. I slapped her and pulled her through her bedroom and out the door, smiling like a fool the whole time.

When we arrived at the restaurant, she smiled at the waiter and he pointed to a two seater table in the corner of the room, lit by candlelight, next to a large open window with a view of the city. Cosima stood on tiptoe and whispered in my ear.

"I know the waiter, he used to live down my street, so I pulled some strings and got us the best seat in the house." Then she steered me in the direction of the table as if I'd run away, _like I could._

After ordering a bottle of wine, Cosima cleaned her glasses then stared at me like she was trying to read my mind or memorise my face, and placed her elbows on the table, hands and mouth ready to begin speaking.

"So…" she started nervously, "how are you feeling, you know, about us?" her hand motioned back and forth in the space between our bodies. My mind ran blank at the question, it being such a shock she asked.

"I…" I shook my head to regain control of my words. _What do I say? What's the right thing to say? The truth Delphine, tell her the truth. _"To be honest, I don't know." I started, then saw a look of hurt flicker in her eyes and rethought. "I like whatever this is." I mimicked her previous movement with my hands, "You make me feel… like un teenager again…" The waiter seemed to have decided this was the perfect moment to bring our wine and take our orders, so he interrupted my train of thought. As Cosima ordered her food, I took an opportunity to down a glass of wine, knowing I needed the liquid courage to get through the night. _How was the first topic of conversation this heavy?_

"Cosima, I'm worried how people will react if they find out." I spat out letting my head fall forward, but when she stayed silent I had no choice but to look up at her through my eyelashes. Her eyes pierced into mine, exploring my soul, making me nervous, as if she could drag my darkest secret from my pupils. _Delphine, you're a scientist, don't be stupid, you know that's impossible. _But as her eyes kept watching me I began to unravel, my scientific brain fell apart until I actually believed she could.

"I understand," she finally relented, smiling at me with her teeth white and blinding, "I mean, I came out a long time ago, so it doesn't bother me anymore, take as much time as you need to get used to it, we can tell people when YOU'RE ready." I drank another glass of wine whilst she spoke, and hiccupped into my glass. "but you don't have to drink so much so soon _Doctor Cormier _, you know alcohol lowers the speed and intensity of nerve impulse conduction and I want you fully aware later on." She stressed the sentence, causing a heat to explode throughout my body, and as her hand ran along my arm, I felt electricity flow from her to me.

I knew it wouldn't be long until I told her about my past, about Leekie, I trusted her so completely already. _She's the guy of your dreams Delphine, don't blow it with her. _

"Merci," I offered, I couldn't put what I felt into a sentence, but I hoped she understood the depth of my feelings without a verbal offering. "so…" I looked around. "we actually did make it to dinner!"

A real smile erupted on her face, causing her to shine brighter than the twinkling city lights outside. In that moment I didn't care if I never made another person smile, as long as I was the cause of hers.

"I know!, Im super impressed, I didn't think we would," she sounded so alive. "I mean, it was such a long, tiresome day wandering around my home town being a tourist." She continued sarcastically until I swatted her hand down. She looked at me then at my hand covering hers, and intertwined our fingers, causing sparks to fly through my skin where hers touched. "You know, Delphine?" she began and I murmured a response to show I was listening. "I don't think I ever want to let go." The last bit came out in a whisper that hitched in her throat and my heart felt like it was about to pound through my chest and onto the plate. Unable to form a coherent logical sentence I squeezed her hand, gave her my most genuine smile and hoped she understood.

_Okay Delphine, you might be falling for her. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning came and I woke up with Cosima tangled around my torso like a blanket. Rubbing my throbbing head I slowly pulled myself up, untangling myself from the sleeping woman, who groaned at me for disturbing her. I leant down and kissed her forehead, and her hand came up and caressed my cheek.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie" I whispered to her before getting up and making my way to her bathroom, listening to her moaning and shuffling around in bed as I walked away.

I turned the lights on and looked in the mirror, instantly shocked at my reflection. Didn't I take my make-up off last night? Mascara framed my eyes and ran down my face, my lipstick was practically non-existent but somehow a fraction of it had smudged onto my chin, not good, I flipped the lights back off, so only the gentle sunlight came through the small window above the toilet and brushed my teeth, each bristle removing the taste of alcohol from my mouth then I hopped into the shower.

After spending a few minutes analysing how it worked and fumbling around awkwardly with the hot and cold taps, I finally managed to find an acceptable temperature. I began to wash my hair, picking up Cosima's shampoo and lathered it on my head, inhaling an aroma of honey and lemons. Then suddenly cold air whipped around my body, I felt hands around my waist, and Cosima's lips kissing between my shoulder blades. I finished rinsing her shampoo away and turned to her.

"Good morning…" I began, but she'd thrown herself on me, her lips against mine under the hot water, her soft female body sliding against me and we tried to not fall over. I laughed into her mouth through the kiss when I felt my back against the wall and pulled away.

"I actually wanted to get clean you know."

"So do I, but I just didn't feel dirty enough yet." She winked.

"Turn around and let me wash your hair." I commanded, squeezing some shampoo into my hand and she complied, putting her back to me and stepping slightly out of the water-stream. I started to massage her head, only then realising how tiny she was, in circles, her dreads abnormally soft for their coarse appearance. _I could get used to this_. She let her head fall back and I increased the pressure of my hands causing her to sigh with delight. When her hair was white with bubbles I pulled her back under the water and watched it rinse out, making sure none of it was still in. When I was satisfied with my work I went for her conditioner, and repeated the process.

"I want to do you!" she pleaded when I'd finished.

"I'm too tall, you couldn't reach if you tried!" I giggled at her and she pouted.

"We can sit on the floor or something! Please?"

So, with great difficulty in the confined space, we found ourselves on the floor, me between her legs, her massaging my head expertly, until a moan escaped my lips, causing me to blush and clamp my hand over my mouth. She let out a huge stream of laughter, spluttering when water entered her mouth and began to wheeze behind me, whilst I sat embarrassed in front of her.

"Shut up," I hissed affectionately, "that wasn't funny."

"Delphine, just look at the effect I have on you!"

When she was finished with my hair she stood me up and found her soap, and began to lather me in it, cleaning my whole body, with her hands.

"Any excuse to touch me?" I smirked at her fondly.

"Yes." She whispered, matter-of-factly, causing me to fall silent and revel in her tactile onslaught.

She kissed my chest, took my nipple into her mouth and bit it softly, causing me to yelp in surprise. Then she moved right and did the same to the other one, sending warm sensations down to my core. I leant back against the shower wall as she pushed her thigh between my legs, and began to gyrate, sending wave after wave of pleasure through my body as I was pulled tighter and tighter, until her hands moved down, and I nearly collapsed from the pleasure, slumping my body into hers, her tiny frame only holding me up because I was pinned to the wall. Then she gently kissed me, and whispered, with a grin,

"Good morning to you too"

A few hours later, we'd eaten lunch and were sat writing our plans for tomorrows classes,

"Hey," I whispered, poking her ribs "Why don't you try and TA my class one day?" She looked at me intently.

"Is it appropriate?" I was slightly hurt.

"Why wouldn't it be? Julie and Micheal are married and they both teach?" I justified, referring to two other science teachers we knew. She weighed up the options.

"But we're not married? I don't even really know what we" she stopped herself, but she'd already started it, and she flushed bright red and looked away.

"Are?" I asked, my blood running cold.

"Sorry, just forget I said anything." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Cosima, do you think, this is a… one weekend thing?" I pushed, half wanting to know the answer and half dreading what it was. "Because I thought…"

"God, no, Delphine, no!" she burst out. "It's just, I didn't know if you'd still be into me when we got back to work, or how you'd be when you spent time away from me, or if you…" I silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because I think I might be…" she caught herself again, this time I wasn't sure where she was going.

"Cosima?" I implored and she took a deep breathe.

"I think… I might be… falling for you." She exhaled sharply and immediately looked down. _Oh, my beautiful girl, would you still feel the same if I told you about Leekie?_

I grinned at her, casting away the dark thoughts to a deeper part of my mind in hopes to bury them for now.

This time I cupped her chin and raised her eyes to mine, she looked vunerable, her dark eyes unable to stay still as they tried to read my mind again. _One day she might actually be able to._ I smiled at her, and pulled her to me, resting her head on my shoulder in our embrace.

"Cosima, mon amour, our relationship… can be whatever we want, and I want you, is that answer good enough for you?"

"Yes, now talk to me in French! I need to learn your language!" she giggled and kissed my collarbone.

"Non, we have to work, come on, help me with my preparation for my AP biology class tomorrow?" She shuffled until she was next to me on the sofa, tucked her legs under my own and grabbed my hand, and there we stayed until 19.00, where I stretched, stood and said I needed to go home. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"You could stay over again?" she begged, grabbing my t-shirt and pulling me back down onto her, kissing me when I was close enough.

"Non, Cosima, I have no more clothes here, but… you could stay at mine tonight? We can go to work together?" I asked and her face lit up.

"Sure! Let me throw a bag together!" and she excitedly ran around the room, finding the appropriate belongings for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

My alarm rang at 6.30 and I heaved myself out of bed, aching all over, and dragged myself into the bathroom, completely forgetting Cosima was with me. I stared at myself in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair, taking in my face. Damnit Delphine, you're getting old. At 31 id recently began to notice I was no longer a teenager, it became harder and harder to stay up late, and each time, waking up the next day became a little more of a task. Then I saw a figure at the door, and yelped in surprise, swinging around to face my attacker, I found myself staring at a smaller woman, who's features became instantly recognisable and I sighed. "Mon dieu Cosima! Don't scare me like that!" I cried, lightly slapping her upper arm. She simply grinned and kissed me, her hands wrapped around my waist delicately. When she pulled away, she inspected her hair. "It's not too bad, I don't need to wash it, but can I shower?" she questioned and I waved her permission, turning around to the sink to brush my teeth. She gave me a lingering look, then eagerly half-skipped to the shower door, pulled it open and jumped inside. It wasn't until I'd finished flossing I heard her squeal. "Come on in Delphine, this is lush and it's too early for anything else!" she tried to convince me, "Plus, we'd save water and time this way!" I let my t-shirt fall to the floor and threw my hair up before retrieving another towel and climbed into the shower with her, the heat cleaning my skin. I smiled as the water cascaded down my body and closed my eyes with pleasure, oblivious to my shower companion. "You don't even know how beautiful you are do you?" she breathed, and I instantly looked down at her to catch her gaze. "I know it's a cliché but you literally take my breath away." I smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "What you mean to say is, looking at me releases endorphins in your brain, which trigger a nervous response that quickens your breathing and heart rate because of your body's natural desire to mate?" I jokingly dorked out at her, my eyes teasing, but she didn't smile, not as I wanted her to at least. The corners of her mouth twitched up slightly, but her eyes remained serious as she studied my face. "No, I mean you take my breath away, nothing more or nothing less" she said after inhaling deeply, then her tone became lighter, "My feelings for you, however fast developed, will not be reduced to science by your PhD worthy mind Miss Cormier, however much you'd love to classify them." "My mind couldn't classify us if it tried, this is…" I searched for the right words but couldn't find them, "Beyond science." I gave up weakly, shrugging my shoulders at my lack of vocabulary. That was when she jumped on me, physically jumped and I nearly fell over. Luckily the shower mat allowed me enough traction to anchor down and hold her up, her legs around my waist. I thrust her back into the wall of the shower and pinned her there, kissing her feverishly, like she'd disappear if I ever stopped, and she returned my force, grinding herself against my stomach, our bodies slipping against one another from the shower water that covered us. In that position we stayed and Cosima's breathing became deeper and deeper and faster and faster as she rubbed herself to an orgasm. I felt her legs clench around my torso when she was at her most tightly wound and I kept kissing her, holding her there, not moving away so she could climax with me holding her. She collapsed against me when she did, her mouth falling from mine and landing on my shoulder, where she gently bit my neck in appreciation, causing me to shudder. When she'd stopped shaking and twitching from her orgasm I gently let one of her legs fall to the floor, holding her up in case it gave way underneath her, but she managed to stay upright after a tiny stumble. "That was… intense" she sighed, smiling at me, adoration in her eyes. "You'd think you've been with me for ever… you're sure you've never been with a woman before?" she grinned, causing me to blush then start to mumble. "Only you." My eyes were focused on the ground, my face burning, but I felt her cool hand cup my cheek as she brought my gaze higher. "I know, Delphine, I know." She kissed me again, her lips lingering against mine. "Well, its 7.00 now, I guess we'd better get dressed for work." She said dejectedly, her eyes locked on my gaze. "Okay…" I whispered, "lets do this" and squeezed her hand before walking to my wardrobe to put on my skirt suit for the day, a navy blue one, with a white blouse and brown heels. When I'd dressed, I knew I looked good, but I wasn't prepared to turn around and see Cosima in a suit of her own. She wore black pinstriped trousers, tight fitting to her curves, with a grey blouse, over which she had braces from the trousers, followed by a jacket slung over her arm. My breath caught in my throat when I looked at her, and she twirled for me, her black heels clonking against my wooden floor. "How do I look? Acceptable I hope? I'm trying to follow after my insanely beautiful and classy co-worker, Miss Cormier!" she grinned at me, then sashayed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her heavy eyeliner that I'd come to adore. I followed her in like a puppy and put on my own face, a thin layer of foundation, mascara and lipgloss and I was ready, my hair down and billowing in soft curls around my face. I sat on the toilet seat and watched her draw on her eyeliner with expert precision, I gawped when she didnt mess it up. "How can you get it on so perfectly?!" I demanded, shock in my voice. She looked at me and laughed. "Well, when you've worn it as long as I have, you kind of know how to do it right! Now come on! Lets get going!" she commanded. We walked hand in hand to my car, our bags and books ready to go, her carrying her dirty laundry case as well, and set off in the direction of school. When we were less than 5 minutes away a new found fear came over me. Will people notice? Will they talk about us? And I shivered down to my core, but when Cosima placed her hand on my own my nerves instantly subsided and I thought Who cares? Im finally happy, and so is she, that's all that matters. 


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled into a parking spot outside work, and she stared at me then my hands then my car.

"Wait… why didn't I notice you drive stick shift?" She questioned and I stared at her confused.

"What is… errr… stick shift?"

"oh!" she paused, her hand in the air "Manual!" she grinned proudly. "That's what you call it in Europe right?"

"Do you not drive like this here?" I asked, intrigued by her shock.

"Automatic all the way!"

"But that's not proper driving! How can you not drive manual? You're at one with the car, it feels so powerful… I couldn't imagine just having a go and stop pedal…" I exclaimed, my love of driving obviously apparent.

"Okay, okay, okay, Miss." She laughed holding her hands up in surrender. "Maybe you can teach me some time?" She let her hand fall to the gear stick, and I placed mine on top, squeezing hers.

"Yes, one day." And we heaved ourselves out of the car stiffly.

She looked at me, her eyes radiating the need we both felt to be touching and I internally groaned at the code of conduct. _No obvious demonstration of a relationship between colleagues during work hours._ I settled for a sad grin down at her and stroked my hand across her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Ready?" I implored, and she nodded.

"I just can;t promise I'll be able to keep my hands off you all day." She winked to mask the sadness in her voice, and then took a sharp intake of breath, span quickly and swiftly walked away, accentuating her hip movements, leaving me stood speechless. _That brat._

I walked into my AP biology class after morning break with a cup of coffee in one hand, my files in the other blocking part of my view and I nearly walked into somebody a head shorter than myself.

"Oh, I'm Sorry.." I began then my eyes fell on Cosima's face and I grinned at her, "You made it!" I said excitedly after spending the morning worried she wouldn't show.

"Well, I didn't help you prepare your materials for nothing you know!" she replied wickedly, flashing her star smile and took my files out of my hand, helping me carry them to the desk, I thanked her and turned to face the class, starting with a bright "Good Morning class!" which caused them all to stop talking and face me, enthusiasm evident on their faces, the girls objective, the boys half-drooling over my outfit, I felt like rolling my eyes at some of them. Then my ears started burning, and I swivelled my head round to Cosima, noticing her dark eyes taking in my outfit from the back then meeting my gaze quickly as if to hide her gawking, I winked at her, making sure the class didn't notice.

"This is Miss Niehaus" I stood aside so they could see her, and clocked their reactions. Wonder, awe, surprise, shock, but smiles all around, they obviously weren't prepared for a woman who stood out quite like her. "Miss Niehaus is going to assist me in teaching today" I smiled at the class, "So, would you like to introduce todays topic?" I asked her and she grinned eagerly at me, nodding, then stepped forward whilst I moved back.

"Hey guys!" She began, waving her hand at the class, her bracelets jingling. _She doesn't look like a teacher, I'm surprised they let her keep her look. _I pondered humorously, my eyes roaming up and down her back, bum, and legs and I took her in, my mind momentarily clouding over, until her voice pierced the fog.

"So today's topic is the biochemistry of Protein."

I barely had to interject whilst she spoke, her passion was blindingly obvious to both me and the class, who didn't say a word whilst she presented, and her knowledge far extended what they needed to know, she was mesmerising, her scientific mind wasn't one I'd become acquainted with over the weekend, but watching her teach showed me exactly why she was hired regardless of her dress. She was extraordinary, she was captivating and she was energetic. When the bell rang for the end of class I blinked and looked at my watch, shocked at how fast the time had passed, and I noticed the same reaction from several students, who then raced up to the front to ask her questions, the enthusiasm was incredible for me to watch and I felt my heart swell with pride that she was mine. When the class finally emptied I locked the door and physically bounced over to her, pulling her into my arms.

"You were amazing, I couldn't take my eyes off you" I beamed down at her and she blushed, ducking her head into my shoulder and returning the embrace. I felt her shoulders start heaving and worriedly lifted her head. Her eyes were red and her eye-liner began to smudge. She sighed and raised one hand up to wipe a tear away.

"I've never been so nervous in my life, except for when I met you Friday night, but I .. " there was a hitch in her throat, "I was so sure I'd do something wrong." She confessed, her head back on my shoulder, her body twitching in my arms, I didn't know what to say.

"Cosima…" I racked my brain for the right words, "listen to me…" I gently lifted her head, forcing her to look at me. "You were incredible, I know how nerve wracking it is to do it for the first time and I gave my first talk to a room significantly smaller than this one. You were perfect, you were a teacher, your enthusiasm kept those kids alive in a way I've never seen before, they don't even look at me like that, and I know they love my class. You're the most natural teacher I've had the pleasure of seeing, and I was in awe of your brain. You really are an amazing person, and you shouldn't ever be nervous about being yourself." I stroked her face whilst the words fell from my mouth and I watched her own expression become more like herself, more confident in herself, more Cosima, and bent down to delicately kiss her face, her lips tasting of salt and tears. A tug on the doorhandle caused us to spring apart in fear of getting caught and we both laughed nervously at how teenage our reaction was.

I strolled over to the door, copying her own walk from earlier on, and turnt round upon reaching the door to see her glazed-over expression of lust. Not moving my gaze from her face I moved my arm behind me to unlock the door, and when the lock clicked open, she regained her composure.

"Come in class," I said, "I'll be with you in one second. Miss Niehaus, see you at lunch." I smiled at her, and she hurriedly gathered her stuff and made her way to her next TA session, I fondly watched her run down the hallway, dodging students as she went, her dreadlocks cascading down her back, then took a step back inside my classroom and shut the door.

"Hey!" she said as she sat down with me, Julie and Micheal (the married couple who both taught science ) in the staff room at lunch. "how was the rest of your morning?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Oh you know, I had to talk a lot more." She grinned at me then noticed our company.  
"Hi!" she extended her hand enthusiastically to Micheal, "I'm Cosima, I TA here for Mr Dennis, and occasionally for Delphine" he took her hand and shook it warmly.

"My name is Micheal Rogers and this is my wife, Julie." He motioned to his right, and Cosima politely offered her hand to the woman, who took it gently, her face full of confusion. "We both teach science here, tell us about yourself Cosima."

"Well, I'm doing my PhD in Evolutionary Developmental Biology here at San Fran, after transferring from Minesotta a few weeks back so I could be closer to my family. My thesis is on Cloning, the ethics, the implications, the science, and recently the legality following the Supreme Courts DNA patenting ruling." Her eyes were on fire, her love of her topic evident in her whole being. Her body would straighten when she spoke science, as if formalising her posture gave her more insight into her brain, and her hands never fell to her lap but hovered in the air as she spoke, she took my breath away, but I realised how little I knew of her life outside of what I'd seen this weekend, so I tried to do some digging of my own.

"You're from here then? Tell us about your family?" Julie managed to say before I could open my mouth, her question full of genuine intrigue. _Oh well, I'll just talk to her later. _

Cosima seemed to momentarily deflate, her hands fell to her lap, and her gaze fell to the floor. I was surprised and wondered what could cause such a reaction.

"Well, you see…" she began tentatively, "In my family, I'm not just one, I'm a few. I have 5 sisters, Sarah, Alison, Rachel, Beth and Helena, and …" she paused, "we're identical sextuplets." I inhaled sharply, _how did I not know this? _Then I realised I did, she was a case study I had to learn about in my first degree at university. She continued, "So when we were younger we were subject to media attention, so I don't talk about them a lot anymore." _That makes sense_, I reasoned. "I also have an adopted brother, Felix, and we all grew up in the suburbs." A spark of recognition flew into Julie's eyes.

"I knew I'd heard your name." she said, "I was 15 when you were born, and followed the story in the papers for months, it's a pleasure to meet you." She leaned over and put her hands on Cosima's thigh, "Your story is incredible, and I cant wait to get to work with you, but Micheal and I sadly have to go, I have an appointment." She stood up, and he followed her, then they both left the room after waving me goodbye.

Cosima looked at me nervously, as if I'd run away if she spoke.

"I didn't realise who you were." I whispered, "I remember reading the articles on the Manning-Niehaus Children, but It never clicked with me, wow." I sighed, shocked at my own stupidity.

"I don't broadcast it, I took up the Niehaus name to get away from it." She said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but there's a lot of controversy surrounding us, and I don't want to be part of it." I didn't want to ask a lot of scientific questions, even though 18 year old Delphine nagged in my head for the answers I never recieved in my first few years at University in France regarding the Manning-Niehaus case.

"Would you like to talk to me about them? I'd love to get to know your family one day" I asked, and she looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Rachel and Sarah went to boarding school in the UK, so they've picked up the accents, which neither of them seem to be able to shake now they're home, but I think it's more an aesthetic pose than an inability to get rid of it. Rachel cut her hair short and dyed it blonde a few years back, to look different, but then Helena dyed hers an even lighter shade of Blonde just to annoy her." Cosima Chuckled. "Alison's married, with 2 adopted kids, to a Canadian guy called Donnie, and she's become a stereotypical suburban soccor mom. Sarah has a kid too, Kira, but her dad went AWOL shortly after she was born, and now Sarah works as the manageress of this fancy restaurant, Beth is a Cop, her partner Paul is this huge corporate hunk, so they're well off. Helena is a Ukrainian-English translator for the UN and works in Ukraine three quarters of the year… and then there's me, the family geek who went to university for the longest who had bisexual tendencies." She took a deep breath and stared at me.

My mind reeled with all the new information, my inner under-graduate boxing away the information into different files and theories I'd made about the children all that time ago.

"It sounds… hectic." I offered lamely, unsure of what to say.

"You should see Thanksgiving dinner." She joked.

"Okay" I said seriously and her expression shifted.

"Are you serious? You want to meet them?" she asked incredulously

"If I'm to become a part of your life, shouldn't I meet them?" I retorted. "Think about the idea before you reject, I'd love for nothing more than to get to know your family, but right now, I need to get ready for afternoon classes" I placed a soft hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Meet me by the car later?" I asked gently before gliding away, still dizzy from the new found knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10 (take two)

_She's one of the Manning-Niehaus children _seemed to be on repeat in my head the whole day, I couldn't believe the fact that I was dating one of my projects and had no idea. _Delphine, you suck at noticing things _I mentally chided myself .

_Aldous would love to know… No. You cant think about him, not again, not in relation to Cosima_.

My Professor still seemed to haunt me, even though he was out of my life now and was never coming back into it, _ you still can't tell Cosima about him, she wouldn't understand, nobody would understand. _I shivered and got back to marking a pop quiz I'd set my sophomore class, putting the sins of my past into a drawer in the back of my mind.

The bell rang for the end of school and I began to pack away my things when I heard a gentle knock at the door, followed by the sweet sound of an American accent.

"Hey," Cosima said, giving a sort of half wave, "I was going to wait by the car like you said, but it was cold, so I figured I'd keep you company until you were ready to go."

I smiled at her cuteness, "Thank you mon mignon, here, sit down whilst I pack." I stood from my chair, leaving it free for her and gathered up my files.

She practically threw herself into my seat, and nearly flew across the classroom upon discovering it had wheels, only to grab at my desk and slam to a halt, causing her to bang her elbow and yelp. I spun around to see what had happened and burst into laughter seeing her sat like a scolded toddler rubbing her elbow pathetically.

"Ow ow ow!" she cried, "I'm meant to be a PhD student, what am I doing?" I clapped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop giggling.

"What did that hurt more?" I cackled, "Your elbow? Or your pride?" I grinned at her stupidity.

"Both." She said stubbornly and I trotted back over to the her smiling.

"You know, when you smile like that, with your eyes all wide, you look like a puppy." She chuckled and I frowned.

"What sort of puppy?" Cynicism crept into my voice, "A pug?" She glided right over my snarky comment.

"No… I think… a cocker spaniel actually." Her eyes studied me in that unnerving way again, and again I felt like she was reading my mind. I walked over to her and rubbed her elbow like a mother would a child, and put on my best maternal voice.

"Pouvre petite chou." I smiled at her.

"No, I told you, you're the puppy." I smirked at her mistake.

"'Chou' means cabbage, not puppy, a puppy is a 'chiot' my love."

"Oh" she went bright red, "well I don't speak French."

I chuckled, "I know, A for effort though, you tried and it was adorable." After that, I returned to my tasks and quickly finished organising my things then picked up my coat, slung it over my shoulder and looked at her to find her fiddling with a pencil on the desk.

"Ready?" I asked quietly, going down on my haunches in front of her so I could see her eyes which were full of indescribable anxiety with a cause of which I was unaware. "Cosima," I tried again, "are you okay?"

"You want to meet my family," she whispered, "It's been what? Two weeks? And you want to meet my family." I couldn't understand her point.

"I…" I stuttered. "Should I not want to?" I stared at her confused, but she averted my gaze.

"Nobody's ever wanted to meet them Delphine, you don't understand, nobody's ever wanted to meet them because they were my family. They want to meet them because of who we are. The six identical freaks," then she looked at me, cold blooded, "and you're a scientist Delphine, I know you must have studied us, to be in your field, and I don't know If you want to meet them because of who we are, or because of you and I." she hunched forwards, and I watched her shoulders move up and down as her breathing became irregular.

I couldn't move, so I just stared at her, then I kicked myself into gear and scurried around the desk, falling to my knees between her legs.

"Cosima," I begged. "Yes, I know who you are, but I didn't until you said so today. Yes, your family were a topic I studied back in France, and yes, your science intrigues me. But we're together, and we were together before I knew any of it, and the knowledge makes no difference to my feelings. When we went out for dinner the other night did I or did I not say I wanted to meet the people who raised someone like you, because they must have been incredible?" Recognition flickered in her eyes, so I kept on, saying whatever I could to convince her I'd never use her. "I didn't lie, and when you told me about your sisters and Felix, I said I wanted to meet them because I saw how talking about them affected you. I want to meet the people you love, not the science, not the manning-niehaus children, I want to meet Sarah, Helena, Alison, Beth and Rachel, the people."

She leant forwards and kissed me desperately, I could taste the salt from her tears on her lips, and I held her for a few seconds before gently pushing her away.

"We're at work, we can't here, as much as I want to." I whispered, regret apparent in my voice, so I stood, and took her hand in mine, causing her to stand also and we walked side by side to my car with our fingers occasionally brushing.

An hour later we fell through her apartment door with her dry cleaning now done and me with a bag of clean clothes from my place. We both entered her bedroom and set about getting our things in their places, mine on her armchair, hers in her wardrobe, no words were said, the weight of our last conversation hung in the air, so apart from the odd niceties,_ what do you want for dinner? – I'm not sure, what do you fancy? – I don't know, I'll check the fridge, _ the apartment stayed silent.

I pulled my laptop out and set to work organising tomorrows classes, and she sat next to me working on her thesis, when her doorbell rang and she jumped up fast, closing her laptop and throwing into the space next to her on the sofa.

I looked at her confused.  
"Are you okay? Who is it?" I asked and she stared at me and shrugged, apparently unsure herself. Then I heard a thick British accent booming from the other side of the door.

"Oi Cos! It's Fee! Open up alright?!" and instantly she pulled it open, and a man fell in, straight into her arms, where they hugged fiercely for a long few seconds. He was dressed in skinny jeans and a tight vest, his huge sunglasses hid most of his face, but his black hair was combed back almost professionally. When she spoke I heard the shock in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're meant to be in the UK, WORKING."

"Yeah well, I sold a painting or two or three and decided I'd come back to town to see my geeky big sister and her crazy clones." Cosima smiled at him, and pulled him in for another hug, I found myself smiling at the display.

Then the man looked at me and grinned knowingly.

"Oh shit Cos, I didn't realise you had company." He smiled at me, his movements erratic and almost effeminate, he spoke with his hands too, but not like Cosima. Her movements were filled with passion and love and sensuality, his seemed dramatic and slightly camp, I instantly decided I liked him, a lot. Then Cosima looked at me, and she went on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Felix, be kind, this is Delphine… she's my…" she seemed lost for words.

"Girlfriend" I finished for her, extending my hand out to her adopted brother, who took it enthusiastically.

"You're the reason Cos didn't go home this weekend? Well now I get it, but I've not heard the last of it from the girls! They're mildly annoyed to say the least, even Alison skyped them this weekend from surburbia, but you went MIA." He winked and she flushed bright red.

"Which is why I'm here as well, they wanted me to come and convince you to go round tonight, Helena and I just flew in to surprise mum for her birthday next weekend, so an impromptu celebration is being held." He grinned, "Bring Delphine, she might as well meet the clone club." Cosima swatted him.

"We are not the clone club, Rachel and Ali would kill you If they'd heard you say that" she laughed.

"But you wouldn't."

"Obvs. But I'm not sure we can tonight, I mean, work." She tried to excuse us.

"Well, have you cooked yet?" Felix demanded and when Cosima didn't answer he turned to me, giving me the same stare I'd had from Cosima many times.

I stuttered awkwardly, my gaze shifting from him to her.

"No." I said lamely, worried about Cosima's reaction, but Felix grinned and span her round.

"Great! Now grab your coat, I'm not leaving without you!" she laughed awkwardly.

"Fine, FINE, we'll come! Let us just get sorted." And she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom.

"Delphine," she whispered, "I didn't want you to meet them so soon for a reason, they're protective, and I don't want them being harsh and scaring you off." I giggled at her, nerves building in my stomach, but I put on a brave face.

"Cosima Niehaus, I will be the oldest woman there tonight, except for your mother, your sisters do not worry me." And I bent down to kiss her gently, my hands lingering on her jaw when we parted. "Now, lets go, before he comes in and drags us out."


	11. Chapter 11

We pulled up outside an old house in the San Fran suburbs and Felix shut off the engine before placing his elbows on the wheel and facing Cosima in the passenger seat.

"Come on then, tell us" he pointed at himself and I, "what's up." Cosima sighed and reached her hand back to grip mine.

"I just want them to like her, no, I want them to love her." I inhaled sharply, shocked her nerves were to do with my presence. But Felix just laughed fondly.

"Cos, from what she's been telling me, they're going to love her, and even if they didn't, you're nearly 30, you can make your own decisions." Her hand tightened its grip on mine and she nodded slowly, her chest rising and falling as she took several deep long breaths, then as if she'd mustered up her courage, she quickly grabbed the door handle and flung herself out of the car. She stood still facing the house as I awkwardly removed myself from the low vehicle.

Then she took my hand in hers, took another deep breath so her chest was puffed out and walked towards the front door. When her arm had extended ready to knock, it opened a microfraction before, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward, so I flung my arm out in front of me and caught her, lifting her back up and whispered "I think you just fell for me" in her ear, making her flush bright red.

"Good catch blondie!" Another thick British accent, something London-related like Felix I recalled from my business trips there. "I'm Sarah, what's your name?" Then I looked up and saw her. Cosima, but it wasn't Cosima, she was darker, more harsh somehow, even though her face was the same. She didn't have the eyeliner, or the dreadlocks, but she was Cosima, at least, how Cosima would look if she hadn't changed her appearance.

Even though I was prepared for this, I wasn't prepared for this at all, so my breathing caught in my throat and she just laughed.

"Ah yes, the initial shock. I'll talk t'you again in a bit." She turned to her sister, pulling her into a hug. "So where'd you find her Cos?" she winked, "and it's nice t'see ya, ya silly tit, we missed you this weekend"

Cosima hugged her back with equal passion and winked cheekily

"I had better things to do." She grinned.

"I can see that." Sarah motioned to me. "Come on then blondie, out with it, who are you?" I regained my composure and extended my hand.

"Delphine Cormier, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah took my hand and shook it.

"Oh she's hot and French, where did you find her?" I laughed, her sense of humour was dark to say the least, but she was funny.

"Later." Cosima waved her hand dismissively "We can talk about it when we're all together. Now let's go inside and introduce her to the freakshow." I felt her arm snake around my waist and pull me close to her, she turned and buried her head in my side for a second and then let Sarah and Felix lead us into the house.

"Guys! THE GEEK MONKEY IS IN THE HOUSE!" Sarah bellowed, and a cheer went up.

"Finally!"

"Oh she decided to show."

"It's nice you thought we were worth your time!"

"Come on, we're in the back room!"

Cosima was still bright red, and it seemed this would be her natural shade this evening, I chuckled. Sarah untangled Cosima from my side and pulled her through the house, I followed behind with Felix, who whispered in my ear when we reached the door the noise was erupting from.

"Good luck." and he winked, and we stepped over the threshold together.

Cosima was in the middle of the room, her family all stood up, exchanging hugs and hellos with her, so thankfully nobody noticed me. Her expression was one of true joy, I could see the love they all had for one another and felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. _This is better than prayers and religion to get us through the day._ Then the conversation changed, a woman, late 50's, hugged Cosima and held her at arms lengh, her brown hair speckled with grey.

"So where have you been and why haven't you answered your phone? You live in the same city Cosima Manning-Niehaus, theres no excuse." Cosima looked down, unable to fashion an answer, when Sarah coughed and pointed in my direction.

"I think that's the answer you're looking for mum."

Seven faces, five identical to Cosima's stared at me, and I felt overwhelmed. My eyes must have looked about four times the size as my girlfriend came towards me five times, each of them made up a little different, all asking questions.

In the middle of the madness, her mother came through the crowd.

"Girls!" she commanded, and they all fell silent, "I think you may have scared our guest, now, we can talk to her over dinner, which your father just laid out on the table." She grabbed my hand protectively, and whispered "Come on," kindly in my ear, leading me out of the room to another one.

I was sat between Cosima and her mother, opposite Felix, so I felt "sheltered" according to Cosima's mother, who I thanked.

"Now my love, my name is Siobhan, this is my husband James, what's your name?"

"Delphine." I said, my confidence coming back. "Cormier."

"Oh, she's French." I heard one of them say, and I looked up to find myself locked eyes with Cosima with bangs, who I smiled at. She smiled back stiffly, her whole posture seemed to be pulled tight. It was unnerving to see somebody so tense, her hands stayed near her face the whole time she spoke to me although her eyes showed intrigue.

"Where in France are you from?

"Paris, I grew up there and went to university there." She looked impressed.

"What did you study?" I felt the whole table watch me, with bated breath, hoping for a good answer.

"First I went into human genetics, then did a masters in microbiology and completed my PhD in Immunology last year." I watched Cosima smile proudly, and saw the shock on her family's faces, _why is it always such a shock that I do science? _Then there faces relaxed and they all grinned at Cosima.

"You've found a good one I see." Commented one, her accent British too, but posher, I needed to ask Cosima why the two British accents were different if they went to the same school. This one, Rachel I presumed, from the Blonde hair, held herself similarly to bangs, Alison I remembered, but there was a corporate coldness and superiority to her that made me shiver.

"So…" Siobhan continued, " where did you two meet?"

"At work…" I began but Cosima cut me off.

"I ran into her and knocked her over." She laughed, and the whole table chuckled.

"Sounds like you." Sarah chortled.

"Cosima is doing her TA course where I work you see, I teach AP biology." I explained.

"Oh, a workplace romance!" Felix said dreamily, his eyes staring off into the distance.

A woman who looked like Sarah, but well clothed in comparison, slapped Felix.

"Come on you hopeless romantic, focus!" she then turned to me and smiled kindly, the similarity between the two was more uncanny than the rest.

"So, you're Beth?" I asked her.

"You're damn right! Surburbia over there," she pointed at Alison, "and I live in Toronto, I'm a cop, she's a housewife."

"hey hey hey! I'm more than just a housewife!" a groan erupted from the table, and in unison they all said

"Im a thespian." And burst into laughter, Alison sat stiffly, feeling uncomfortable.

After everybody had regained themselves, Cosima spoke.

"Hey, I just realised, where are the kids?" Sarah and Alison both looked around confused, when Siobhan spoke with a smile.

"I gave them their food upstairs, so they could have fun, James, take her to them?" Cosima nodded and stood up alongside her father.

"I'm just gonna go say hi." She bent down and kissed my cheek, "I won't be long." And with that she was gone and I looked at the table, seeing everybody's eyes fall on me, Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Sarah cut her off.

"So, You're gay?" I blanked, shocked by her bluntness.

"Pardon, what?" I blinked, my mouth falling open,

"You're gay right? Or are you bisexual?" Sarah repeated, and everybody stared at me with genuine intrigue.

"I'm not sure what I am. I'm new to this." I nervously declared, staring down at my plate.

"So she turned you?" It was Felix speaking now, "Damn, she's good." He and Sarah grinned.

I kept opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish, no words forming.

"You see," Siobhan started, "Cosima came out in highschool, she's always brought home women, sexuality isn't an important issue in this household." Siobhan smiled warmly.

"Yeah! Just don't hurt her, or we'll kick you and your sexually-unsure arse."

"My sexuality isn't the most interesting thing about me guys." Cosima was stood by the door listening, her words silenced the room, "Delphine doesn't need you guys asking her about her sexuality, she hasn't told her parents yet, so drop it please." She walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders protectively.

"It's okay Cosima, they can ask, they're your family." I said, bringing my hand up and placing it on top of hers. I looked up at the sextuplets.

"I don't know what I am, all I know is I'm crazy for your sister, regardless of gender, she's an incredible person, and no, I haven told my parents yet, I'm from a highly catholic family, also, I haven't spoken to them properly since we… began?" I looked up at her, seeing if I'd found the correct word. "I will tell them, I want them to meet her first though, so they understand why she's so addictive, is that okay?" I made a point of staring into everybody's eyes, watching them all register my words, and smile.

"Eeets fine with me." I heard from the other end of the table and craned my head to see where the voice came from. The woman I saw seemed smaller than the others, her posture more crushed, she seemed to force herself inwards defensively, but her eyes were intense, they stared into me, then moved erratically around the room, taking in the situation.

I smiled at her, "Thank you Helena." And she smiled back, her face changing from hollow to full of life instantly, she was just as beautiful as the others, but I noticed, she needed to redye her roots, the bleached blonde curls she had seemed to contrast with her brown natural hair. I felt Cosima squeeze my shoulder.

"Sorry guys, it's getting late, and we have to go, we have work tomorrow!" she said chirpily, "Don't worry though mom, We'll be here for your birthday this weekend!" I stood up and Sarah giggled upon noticing the height difference between us.

"Holy shite, you're tall." I laughed at her.

"Or you're short."

"Or that." She grinned.

I turned to Cosima, "I'll call us a cab?"

"Nonsense" I heard Rachel say, "I live in the city now, I'll give you two a lift." And she stood too.

Cosima, Rachel and I said our goodbyes, giving everybody a hug.  
"You seem very elegant, Delphine." Alison commented, "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Ta-ta blondie, see you soon!"

"See ya Delphine, it was lovely to meet you."

Then Siobhan wrapped me in her arms.  
"I can't wait to see you again." She said then she whispered "You make her happy, so thank you."

I whispered back to her,

"She makes me happy, so thank you." And I felt her arms tighten around me momentarily before she let me go.

Rachel's silver BMW sat in the drive, and I hopped into the back seat, leaving her and Cosima to talk in the front.

"So," she began, "where am I going?"

"My place" Cosima said, "I haven't moved." And the car started.

I watched the city skyline from the window, twinkling in the night, and gazed in awe at the height of the skyscrapers, having never seen those in Paris, due to the restrictions.

"Delphine," Rachel began, "What did you think of tonight?"

"Your family are lovely, dinner was much more hectic than back home though, but I liked it, it's nice to see a family be a family."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked confused.

"Oh, dinner with my parents is quiet and holy. It's more of a ritual than eating and spending time together,"

"Then I'm sorry for you." We pulled up outside Cosima's place, and got out of the car.

"Rach, would you like a coffee or…?" Cosima started, but Rachel held her hand up.  
"No, no, I have work tomorrow also, the DYAD calls." I blanked in horror_, the DYAD, wasn't that where Aldous works? _ "There's a big get together tomorrow night, you two should come, they're turning the labs into a bar and dancefloor for the evening. Plus, we have a speaker over from the French branch, he's American, but based there, Professor Leekie. Apparently he's an amazing orator. Its going to be fun."

I nearly collapsed, _No, no, NO, he can't be here. Not him, not around Cosima. _

Rachel got back in her car and drove off with a wave.

"So… Cosima turned to me, "Shall we go?" I simply smiled in response and pulled her towards her door.


	12. Chapter 12

"So… what do you think about Rachel's offer?" Cosima asked as we lay in bed, her hand draped lazily over my stomach.

"Going to the DYAD party? I'm not sure? It sounds too corporate for you and I, non?" I replied casually, my heart however, accelerated and tightened in my chest, but I tried to keep my breathing regular to not alert her to my nerves.

"Oh come on," she groaned, rolling over until she was on top of me, her face inches away, "I want to go to a party with you, and do coupley things, like being seen in public together" she lowered her head and kissed me softly and slowly, pulling away and then kissing me again, to sway my decision.

"I don't know Cosima, I know about this Leekie man, and I don't like what he stands for. Neolution? It's all a bit sci-fi for my liking." I said, lifting my head up as she moved back to not let her escape.

"Just think about it for me, okay? I promise we'll have a good time!" I felt her hands glide under my t-shirt and over my hips, barely touching, but leaving a trail of burning skin behind. I arched my back when her hands got to my breasts, but they didn't linger, they moved back down to the hem of my shirt and began to push it up my body and over my head.

When it was gone her mouth attacked my body, moving from my stomach to my breasts to my neck, never relenting, causing wave after wave of pressure to build up in my abdomen until it hurt. Then I felt her hand glide downwards, stopping just before the edge of my underwear and then slowly going under and in. She gasped when she felt me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Cosima, touch me, please." And she slowly entered one finger, curling it upwards to my g-spot and rubbing it slowly and agonisingly, I growled at her.

"More." Another finger was added, filling me, and she found her rhythm, rocking me higher and higher, until I my legs locked and my body shook.

But my release didn't come, her fingers we're gone and I cried out in hungry pain.

She began to rub me over my underwear now, softly, slowly, drawing me out, then I felt her mouth on mine and we were kissing passionately, my hands entangled in her hair, pulling on her dreadlocks as my orgasm built again.

She picked up the pace and placed her thigh on the back of her hand, anchoring me to the bed, I grinded on her, glad for the friction.

"Come…to…the…party" she said between thrusts, pulling away after party.

"Cosima… I…" She replaced a finger inside me, and thumbed my clitoris, causing me to forget myself.

"Come with me, or I won't let you cum." She grinned wickedly at me, she had me in a corner, and she knew it.

"Okay… okay… okay! Just… s'il vous plait." I whispered the last word, and she kissed me again, her hands picking up the force and keeping up the rhythm until I couldn't handle it and cried out, my body tingling with the intensity of the feeling.

I could feel my hair stuck to my forehead and pulled her face to mine, kissing her deeply trying to regain my strength and flipped her over onto her back forcefully.

She let out a lungful of air.

"ummph."

I grinned and made quick work of shedding what remained of my clothes and hers, entwining myself between her legs, my thigh pressing against her centre, I rolled my hips experimentally and I saw her inhale, another twitch, another breath.

"There?" I asked, moving my own hand down between our bodies.

"Ummhumm." She moaned, her eyes jammed shut. I caressed her face with my other hand, and a smile flickered across her mouth.

"You're beautiful." I told her earnestly, "I'm so lucky to have you." She opened one eye slowly, then the other, nervously staring into my eyes.

"yeah, ditto, obvs." I laughed and lowered my face to hers again, gyrating my hips against her, moving my lips down to her neck, kissing her and biting her, then kissing her, marking her, claiming her as mine.

She simply groaned, and twitched under me, her body aching for a release only I could give, so I moved down her body, going straight to where she wanted me and gave her what she wanted.

When her orgasm hit her, her legs clenched around my head, her thigh muscles nearly choking me, but I kept on, letting her ride out her release and bringing her to more, until she curled up away from me due to sensitivity, so I crawled up her body, planting soft kisses at every centimetre I travelled, until I reached her face, where she pulled me into her and dug her face into my neck.

"I love you." She whispered into my skin and my heart began pumping at an unhealthy rate. She said it, she'd said it first, she _loves me,_ a hot tear fell out of my eye and onto her. She pulled away to look at me, her eyes burning into mine as she wiped away the wetness on my cheek. "I love you." She said again, slowly, looking straight into my eyes, making sure I understood.

"I… Love you too."

Then I rolled over onto my side and she tangled herself around me, both of us falling to sleep in seconds.

The bell rang for the end of the day and I picked up my stuff, briskly leaving the building and making my way to the car. Cosima was already in the passenger seat, so I pulled off and we made our way to the shopping centre, in search of new clothes for tonight.

_"__This is going to be some big glistzy event right?" I asked as she pulled on her clothes for work. _

_"__I guess so? Rachel didn't say a lot did she?" she replied, buttoning her shirt. _

_"__Oh, I just didn't bring any fancy outfits with me when I moved, so we need to go shopping." I said exasperated, still not fully believing that I was going to go to where Leekie was. _

_"__Then, let's get out of work as soon as we can, and go to the mall?" she suggested._

_I groaned and rolled out of bed. _

"You really don't like shopping, do you?" she asked me, laughing at my obvious displeasure.

"It takes too long, it's boring! My time could be spent doing other things, and shopping online!"

"You've never been shopping with me though." She retorted, "I promise we'll have fun!"

I searched through the racks, finally stopping when I found one I liked, it was knee-length, black and white with a lace neckline. I stubbornly walked to the changing rooms, Cosima with her own dress following behind, grinning like a fool.

I tried to shut the dressing room door closed behind me, but she flung her hand out to prevent it, and sidled into the cubicle.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised.

"Well…" she looked sheepishly at my dress, "I figured you'd need some help or something." I took my jacket off and began unbuttoning my blouse, her eyes followed my hands down, then she lifted hers, and replaced mine.

Her eyes went dark as she removed my clothing and I blushed, feeling ironically self-conscious. Her fingers expertly undid the button on my trousers and then she slowly dropped to her haunches with her hands dragging along my skin, I shivered and stepped out of my clothes.

She took the dress off its hanger and handed it to me, stepping back.

"Put it on." She growled, and I lifted my arms and pulled it over my head, stretching my whole body. I heard her inhale, and then felt her hands travel up my stomach, I fought with the dress to pull it down, and she helped, straightening it and she stared at me like I was a God on Earth.

"Delphine, you look beautiful." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me and I smiled against her lips.

"Let's get you into your new dress." I whispered to her, and she began to undress, replacing bare skin with a burgundy peplum number.

"I'll accessorise it obviously, you know, stockings, scarf, jewellery." She said, "You like it?"

"It looks amazing." And it did, it hugged her curves, yet wasn't too showy, she looked lovely.

"So, this is it, let's buy them, but first, let's break them in," and she kissed me passionately, her hands running up and down my body.

"Ready?" I heard her call, and looked at myself in the mirror once more; straightening the dress, checking my hair hadn't fallen out of the up-do I'd fashioned. My nerves bubbled over in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes." I answered meekly, my voice catching, she walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, her forehead nuzzling between my shoulder blades.

"Yes." I replied a little too quickly and she moved under my arms around to my front, giving me a no nonsense expression.

"What's up?" she insisted, and I kissed her, unsure of how else to distract her, inhaled deeply and straightened up, fighting to keep my face emotionless.

She just sighed.

"Okay, I get it, it's like that movie, 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show'" she shook her head, "Let's go then." And she left the bathroom, picked up her bag, and waited for me by the door. I checked my reflection once more,_ you can do this, just avoid him. _

The DYAD seemed like something out of a blockbuster, a huge glass headquarters that stood like a proud tumour off an old building, shining against stone. It hurt to look at it, like I was seeing some weird confusion of old and modern, that didn't quite fit, it gave me the shivers.

Rachel spotted us almost instantly and walked over, her posture uptight and professional; she looked as sensational as well sculpted marble in a grey suit.

"Good, you made it." She drawled, the words somehow carrying menace, she hugged her sister awkwardly, and I felt like their relationship somehow reflected the building, Cosima was traditional and well-structured radiating warmth, Rachel was as cold as the Dyad Glass. Cosima held up her hands in a shrug.

"We said we would be!" she smiled.

"I'm impressed Delphine, you seem to have altered her normal dress sense, she'll fit in!" she half smiled at me, pulling the corners of her mouth up tightly, not showing her teeth. "May I suggest you call yourself Doctor Cormier tonight, you'll fit in more." I nodded silently half insulted, half bemused, and Cosima wrapped her arm around my waist encouragingly. Then Rachel handed us two cards.

"These are your name tags and cards, you'll need them to get past security." Then she walked away, leaving us outside the main entrance as she sauntered back inside.

She'd somehow managed to find my passport photograph and printed it on my card next to my name, the same with Cosima. I laughed nervously.

"The DYAD must have a lot of access to… resources." I quipped.

She grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to the entrance, flashing our new IDs at the guards who signalled us through, doing a double take at Cosima, which made her snort under her breath.

I leant down to her.

"So what exactly is Rachel's position here?"

"To be honest, we're not sure, she's high up, but she doesn't talk about it much." Cosima shrugged.

We made our way through the DYAD, and found ourselves in a large area, the edges undercover, the middle open, and dead centre was (what I presumed to be) a pond, it was square and shone bright blue casting a haze on the area, but was filled with some sort of plant I couldn't recognise.

Cosima and I made our way towards the bar on the other side of it, I kept my eyes peeled for Aldous, knowing he'd be around.

Then I spotted him, talking to reporters (?) with his wife in tow and my guilt and shame rose again, causing me some breathing difficulties, but I kept walking in time with Cosima, our hands joined, my lungs feeling about a quarter of their natural size.

"I'll have a Vodka and Coke, I guess," she said when we reached the bar, my eyes still glued on my professor.

"And for you Maam?" the barman asked me.

"eeehhhh," I turned to him, "White wine."

"Coming right up."

An applause went up, the room exploded with noise, and I saw Rachel walk to a raised platform, equipped with microphones.

"Hello all," she started, "and welcome to this year's DYAD sponsorship party." More applause, she paused. "We thank you all for being here tonight, as we celebrate our eightieth year, so I hope you all enjoy your evening, drink, dance, and support us for years to come." A few cheers were heard, and whistles. "Now, for our main speaker, Professor Aldous Leekie, the DYADS director of Eugenics, who travelled here from France." The crowd went mad, and I went cold, taking a much needed sip of my wine.

"Hello." He began and I shivered, forgetting the chill his voice gave me. "Thank you Rachel, and thank you DYAD for asking me to speak this year, it really is an honour. I'm here tonight, to enlighten you on our latest discoveries…" I drowned his voice out, I couldn't listen to him without being reminded of his Classrooms, and those were memories I didn't want to access again.

_"__Hello class, my name is Doctor Leekie." I stared at the man in front of me, he was tall and his accent was hypnotic, not an attractive man, too old, but I knew of his work and his mind was sexy. _

_"__The four most promising of you will have an internship at the DYAD institute this year, so I hope you're all ready for a struggle. Immunology is a fascinating subject, and one that will need specialists in the future. I'm sure you all know of the current antibiotic problems?" I nodded vigorously, as did the whole class. "Good." He seemed icily proud, and his eyes locked on mine, he grinned and I shivered, then he spoke, his words seemingly directed at me, "I can't wait for us to work together this year."_

Looking back on it now, I couldn't believe myself, how I found anything about him attractive, his way of thinking now disgusted me, he was too risky, too extreme, challenging biology with every turn, he made me sick. I wonder how I came to giving up my independence and pride on the man in front of the room, how I could have been such a sinner.

The room began to applaud loudly, and I snapped out of my trance, looking at Cosima, a sick curiosity crossed her face. She turned to me.

"He creeps me out, but I have to admit, he's a great speaker." She smiled as loud music began to pump from the speakers around the room. There was a loud noise and a cover began to fold out from the sides of the pond, turning it into a dance floor, strobe lights and disco lights positioned around the room all focused on the area and I saw Cosima begin to move in time to the beat. She pushed herself against me.

"Let's dance." She picked up her drink from the bar, downed it and made her way to the middle of the floor, me trailing behind her like a puppy.

Some club song came on, its beat seemed to run through Cosima as she ground on me, gyrating her hips, shimmying her shoulders, looking totally in her element, and so sensual. People flocked around her like she was the sun, and they were planets, all in perfect orbit and soon the area was a flood of bodies moving in time to the synth. I span her around and she pushed her ass back into my thighs, my hands came up and clawed at her sides, and we moved in rhythm, causing a stir from the people surrounding us. I felt weirdly masculine, a first for me, but loved every minute of the power thrill I gave me. Then she strutted away, looking at me over her shoulder as she turned and beckoned for me to come. I did, bringing out my best moves as I glided over to her new dancing spot, and she giggled and whispered in my ear.

"Turn around and slut drop with me." I laughed at her.

"Are you serious? I'm too tall for that!" but I gave in and faced the other way, lowering myself to the floor in front of her, she followed me straight away, and we both dropped it low, like strippers, I thought.

A cheer went up in the crowd, and a circle formed with us in the middle. Cosima then pulled out her best skills, moving her hips and chest, looking incredibly sexy, to the Shakira song that now blasted out above our heads. I half mimicked her movement. I knew I could dance, but she was incredible, the aura around her made me dizzy then she sauntered up to me and quickly kissed me on the lips, causing an even bigger cheer, then she shrugged, laughed and kept dancing. I spotted Rachel in the crowd and beckoned to Cosima to go and get her. I then left the dance floor to get another drink, and found a spot at the bar where I could still see my girlfriend. Some R. Kelly song came on and her and Rachel seemed to give each other a knowing look, and burst into laughter, the emotion changing Rachel's face completely. Instead of a Corporate Barbie doll, she was a teenager, having fun with her twin, I smiled, glad to see them having a good time. Cosima put her hands in the air, and began to sing along with her sister, getting up in each other's faces, screaming the lyrics, then smiling at one another, and doubling over with giggles. I couldn't help but laugh as Cosima turned and saw me gawking at her, then proceeded to grind in my direction, pointing at me, yelling "I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind." She winked and I blushed as the crowd turned to look at me and wolf whistled, then re-focused their attention on Cosima and her sibling.

"I didn't expect to see you here Delphine." A voice piped up behind me, causing my blood to run cold.

"Hello Aldous," I said coldly as I span around to see him, his wife on his arm, I pulled out my best fake smile, "and Mary! So good to see you." She smiled back genuinely.

"I know! We've missed having you around." I felt so guilty again, Mary Leekie was an incredible woman, a top neurosurgeon and friendly, we really did get on, yet I slept with her husband, a man I despised, because I got his internship.

"We saw you on the dance floor." Aldous said, his eyes glistening with bemusement. "Who's your friend?" I swallowed hard.

"Cosima, we're together." I stared him down, making sure he understood.

"So you and your boyfriend split up?" he asked.

"Yes, a few weeks before I came here." My expression was blank, my skin crawling with hatred.

"Ah yes, you're a teacher now, yes?" Mary interjected, with enthusiasm.

"Yes, in a private school not too far from here." I smiled at her warmly; glad for her presence, then I felt an arm around my waist and a body at my side.

"Hey, I'm Cosima." She extended her hand to Aldous, who took it firmly and shook it. _How dare he touch her._

"Yes, Delphine was just telling us about you!" Mary said, "It's so nice for her to have somebody here, the move from France must have been tough on you."

"Well, I came alone, so it was hard at first."

"I told you, you should have called me if you needed a chat." She took my hand, and Cosima looked confused.

"Hold up, you guys know each other?" Aldous looked amused.

"Delphine didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"She was a student of mine back in France, in fact, she did her PhD internship right here at the DYAD, well in the Paris branch of course." Cosima looked genuinely shocked and hurt, but composed herself quickly, her grip around me tightening.

"Oh, no she didn't, but it's lovely to meet you, I have to admit, I'm now a little jealous, you're a fantastic speaker, I can't imagine what a year of your lectures was like." I froze, and I think she felt it, because she looked up at me.

"Yes well…" Leekie began but Rachel appeared next to Cosima, her corporate posture back.

"Aldous, you were fabulous." She looked between the two couples in front of her, "I see you've met my sister, and I know you know Doctor Cormier here." She motioned to us. "But I have to drag you away, the press would like to speak to you."

Mary turned to Cosima and I.

"We should all go out for dinner some time! Are you free at the weekend?"

Before I could say anything, Cosima spoke.

"Yes, Friday, here's my number, text us if you still want to see us then." And Rachel, Aldous and Mary walked away. Cosima detached herself from my side and stood in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the hell, Delphine? Is he why you didn't want to come?"

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Oui."

"Right, we're getting out of here, and you're going to explain everything to me, I've been patient and given you your time, but you need to talk to me now, okay?"

I nodded and we walked to the exit, my heart crashing against my ribcage with every beat.

_She deserves the truth now._


End file.
